farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
New Holland Roll Belt 150 (Farming Simulator 15)
The New Holland Roll-Belt 150 is a Baler available in Farming Simulator 15. It is designed to create Round Bales of Hay or Straw. It cannot create Square Bales. The Roll-Belt 150 is the only Round Baler in the base game. Physical Properties The machine itself consists of a foraging device at the front, which can suck in loose Straw or Dried Grass that's been left on the ground by a Harvester or Mower (respectively). Once a sufficient amount of the material has been sucked in, the Roll-Belt 150 will compress it into a solid cylindrical shape. At that point, the machine must be opened so that the bale can roll out of it unto the field. The Roll-Belt 150 has a Drawbar (Ball) hitch at the front, which can be attached to any tractor in the game, as well as the Lizard PiQup and most Harvesters. Note, however, that some vehicles that can tow the Roll-Belt cannot actually operate it. The Roll-Belt 150 has a working area of about 3.0 meters. The number is not stated in the store. This working width is very narrow, which is why Windrowing is very much recommended prior to collecting Dried Grass. Straw Swaths are already the correct width when they are created. While the store states that this vehicle requires 51 kW / 70 hp to operate, it actually requires much more than that. The Roll-Belt 150 can be towed by most vehicles without any issue, but it cannot be turned on unless connected to a vehicle with at least 90 hp. Even then, a towing vehicle with only 90 hp will struggle to move while the Roll-Belt is turned on. Therefore, it is recommended that you use a vehicle with at least 130 hp, or more! While operating, the Roll-Belt 150 enforces a speed limit of 25 km/h. Operation Once attached and towed to the field, the Roll-Belt 150 must be lowered, unfolded, and activated. As it passes over any patch of Straw or Dried Grass lying on the ground, it will pick it up automatically. You can pick up either Straw or Dried Grass regardless of what the Roll-Belt is currently holding. The Roll-Belt 150 will not pick up regular mowed Grass (green, non-dried) under any circumstances. Once the amount of material inside the Roll-Belt 150 hits 4,000 liters, the machine is full and the bale inside is ready to be released. At this point, the machine will stop collecting material, and will not continue doing so until the bale has been removed. Removing the bale requires you to hit the appropriate button, at which point the machine will open up, and the bale will roll out of it. The amount of material in the machine is then reset to 0 liters. The machine remains open until you hit the button again. While open, the Roll-Belt 150 will refuse to pick up any material from the field. Since the machine must be unloaded manually every time it is full, the Roll-Belt 150 has a beeper that will go off when the amount of material inside hits 3,500 liters, and will continue beeping until the machine is full (4,000 liters). This will indicate to you that you will soon need to stop, unload, and close the machine back up, before you can continue the work. Mixing Straw and Hay The Roll-Belt 150 can create Round Bales of either Straw or Hay. These two types of materials have very different uses in the game. The type of bale created by the Roll-Belt depends on what material it picks up from the field. Dried Grass will create green-colored Hay bales, while Straw will create yellow-colored Straw Bales. As mentioned above, it is possible to pick up either Straw or Dried Grass regardless of what substance is already inside the machine. This means that you can mix up Straw and Dried Grass in the machine at will. However, there is no such thing as a "mixed bale" of Straw and Hay together - the resulting bale will be made entirely of either Straw or Hay, even if you picked up two different substances while creating that bale. The type of bale created depends only on the last material you picked up when the amount of material in the machine hit 4,000 liters. The exact quantities of either material inside the machine are entirely irrelevant. For example, you can pick up 3,999 liters of Dried Grass, and then pick up only 1 liter of Straw, to get a full Straw bale of 4,000 liters, simply because the Straw was picked up last. This allows for a potential exploit, in case you have an abundance of one material and a shortage of the other. Simply use one material as "filler", and when the machine is nearly full simply pick up a bit of the other material. Specifications * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Balers Category:Farming Simulator 15 New Holland